Untitles as of now
by NinjaFurtle
Summary: If you decide to break up with an emotional girlfriend/boyfriend, do NOT do it just before/after school starts. Seifer learns this the hard way :D


The Fourth of July is usually the day where everyone cooks out and enjoys the day with their family, and then later, they watch fire works. Everyone loves this day because the family is together and they enjoy the time they spend with one another because most families these days never, ever, under any circumstances, get together like a whole. Very few, do, and mainly it happens because of bribes or the mother/father forces it upon their children (that's if they're extremely clingy).

Cloud made a face as Sora snatched yet _another_ hot dog off the grill, narrowly missing the flames with his pale fingers. "Sora, you do that one more time and I swear to God I will cut your fingers off." Sora whimpered and took off to take refugee on the other side of the huge yard that their house had. Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin brother, making a face at Sora, who gave a Roxas a look of "what the fuck?" before he bit into the stolen meat product. "That kid..I swear.." Cloud muttered, having seen the twins' exchange before he continued working on the grill.

"Oh, ignore them." a light, feathery voice said behind him before a set of pale white arms slid underneath his and wrapped around his midriff.

"I really wish you didn't do that." Cloud muttered, though a small smile started to dance across his face as Tifa let out a little laugh before pulling away and heading into the house just as Namine and Kairi ran out and headed over to where Sora and Roxas, who finally sat down together at the large table Cloud moved from the garage, were sitting underneath the shade of a large oak tree.

Cloud came over and set the plate of hot dogs and hamburger patties on the table and then turned to the house to see Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa all shuffling out.

"You're making me miss my TV show!" Denzel cried in a huffy voice as Tifa just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"And what show would that be, the show that's just _so_ more important than spending time with us?" Tifa looked down at the brunnette boy, a thing eyebrow raised. Denzel froze, choosing not to say anything.

"Aw, c'mon, what show is it, Den?" Sora smirked, poking the little boy in the side, prompting for an answer.

"Teen Titans." Denzel muttered, crossing his arms and throwing Tifa a look before he huffily turned to face the opposite direction as her. Sora let out a bleat of a laugh before Cloud added another table to the already three as Tifa pulled out her phone and started tesxting madly on it as a few cars started to pull up.

Out of aforementioned cars came Paine, supporting her 4 nephews, Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Aerith and Zack came out with the twin sisters, Lenne and Yuna just as Tidus and Shuyin came running out of the house, Tidus's hair being on fire; Axel and Reno appeared, Kairi giving Axel death glares as Reno watched them have a silent argument of siblings just as Yuffie and Vincent appeared, hand in hand, while Cid came supporting his other three children, Rikku, Brother, and Larxene (his other being Namine). Lulu and Wakka were the last to arrive with their emo styled son, Zexion. The crew was all there.

"Maybe we should take a picture of all of us?" Demyx asked his adopted father, Cloud, as his adopted siblings (Sora, Roxas, Tidus, and Shuyin) all nodded in agreement. Cloud merely shrugged, eyeing Aerith as she pulled out a digital camera.

"Why not, Cloud? Before we all eat." Tifa and Aerith grinned at each other. "You know how sorry gets."

"Hey!" Sora cried in disagreement before he was rudely shushed by his coutnerpart, Roxas.

"We have to wait though." Roxas said, ignoring as Sora shot him a few looks. "I invited Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Sora clapped his hands together once. "I invited the Committee."

Roxas's mouth dropped open as he gaped at his twin. "What?"

"I payed him to not start any fights with Hayner, or anyone else. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi - no problem. Just Seifer."

"Great, that means you basically payed him to fight. You know he won't listen, right?" Roxas hissed. Sora looked over at Cloud who was eyeing them apprehensively.

"Then he deals with me." Cloud said, shrugging, like it was nothing (absolutely nothing, I tell you!). Sora and Roxas both gaped at their father now, their faces mirroring one another.

The people mentioned before climbed out of their cars, Seifer grinning stupidly as Hayner gave him a glare, ignoring his mother's cries. Tifa watched them get out of their cars before she and Aerith headed inside to get the rest of the food; Hayner, Pence, and Olette steered clear of Seifer and his gang, fully aware that Cloud was watching them make their approach across the grass. Hayner, huffing, threw himself next to Roxas, Olette and Pence following as Seifer went on the otherside of Sora, same as his crew.

Tifa came out carrying the salad, the chips, the hotdog and burger buns, while Aerith came out carrying the drinks and the silverware.

"Alrighty, everyone help yourself." Tifa chirped as she sat down next to Cloud, Aerith across from her with Zack.

And the party began. Everyone mowed down; Sora was eating wildly and shoving food in his mouth so face, her was getting flecks of food on Roxas's face, causing the blonde to cry in disgust. Eventually, when everyone was done eating (and narrowly avoiding upchucking) Aerith pulled out her camera again, placing it on a stand that Tifa brought out; she set the timer before she ran back to fall in line with her husband, Zack Fair as Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa. When the camera flashed, Kairi was the first to run back and look at the image.

"Myspace material!" she cried, ignoring as Roxas rolled his eyes and muttered "myspace whore" under his breath.

The image was extremely beautiful in all the wrong and right ways. Cloud and Tifa were standing to the left side, center, while Aerith and Zack stood on the right side; behind Cloud was Seifer with a smartass grin on his face, and on his side was Sora, Roxas (both fighting for the spot), Riku glaring between Roxas and Sora, Demyx looking sheepish, Tidus and Shuyin smirking as their girls, Yuna and Lenne, had their arms wrapped around them; Hayner, Pence, and Olette stood awkwardly to the side of Fuu, Vivi, and Rai; Kairi and Namine weren't even facing the camera, instead eyeing as their boyfriends fought over the spot next to their father. In front of Cloud and Tifa were their other adopted kids, Denzel and Marlene. Aerith and Zack had the older people on their side, such as Lulu and Wakka, with their son Zexion, Yuffie and Vincent, Cid (and his other daughters, Rikku and Larxene and his son, Brother), Reno and Axel (starting similarities), Paine, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Barret, Cait Sith, and Reeve. All one big happy family, don't you think?

---

This was just the first chapter -- it fails horribly, we already know this just by looking at it.

The families are as followed: Cloud and Tifa are married, because Cloud gave up on Aerith (however, Sora and Roxas don't know that Aerith is actually their mum - shh); Cloud adopted Demyx, Denzel, and Marlene, however Shuyin and Tidus are also his original sons (however, with Tifa). Aerith and Zack have Yuna Lenne (twins) and Lulu and Wakka have Zexion (Lulu is the sister of Tifa). Paine is the aunt of Kadaj, Los, Yazoo, and Riku (however she is still in highschool herself, but the three brother (not Riku) can't take care of themselves, thus Paine gets IRS payment); Cid has Namine, Rikku, Larxene, and Brother; Reno is the father of Axel and Kairi. That's it so far.

This is a RikkuxSeifer and RikkuxDemyx fanfic. It's somewhat going to be like Flawless Abuse, but minus the plot holes. I might get around to redoing Flawless Abuse though :/ Maybe.

Anyway, first chapter sucks, we know, but baaah.


End file.
